


Morning Routine

by littlebowtie97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Stubble, because i'm just so soft for them, it's just soft, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebowtie97/pseuds/littlebowtie97
Summary: Tooru si riteneva un ragazzo abbastanza fortunato.Ma se si fosse dovuto lamentare di una cosa avrebbe detto la mancanza di barba. Lui amava la barba.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Morning Routine

Tooru si riteneva un ragazzo abbastanza fortunato.  
Aveva una famiglia che lo amava. Il ragazzo dei suoi sogni come fidanzato, con cui condivideva il piccolo appartamento a Tokyo. Andava all'università ed era il capitano della squadra di pallavolo ufficiale della scuola. E ultimo, ma non per importanza, era incredibilmente bello.  
Tooru sapeva benissimo di essere oggettivamente bello, non capiva il senso di doverlo negare per finta. Come poteva la falsa modestia essere meglio della pura e semplice consapevolezza?

Ma se si fosse dovuto lamentare di una cosa del suo fisico avrebbe detto la mancanza di barba. Lui amava la barba.  
Riteneva che un uomo con la barba fosse ancora più bello. Era cresciuto per tutta l'adolescenza con la sicurezza che gli sarebbe cresciuta.  
Suo padre ce l'aveva e si sa che queste sono cose che si tramandano di padre in figlio.  
Ma all'alba dei suoi 23 anni Tooru si rese conto che lui aveva disgraziatamente preso dalla famiglia di sua madre. Neanche un pelo, nemmeno a pagarlo.

Era per questo che guardava con malcelata invidia il suo ragazzo quando ogni mattina se la faceva. Hajime aveva una barba che lo rendeva ancora più bello.  
Tooru aveva dovuto lottarci per fargliela tenere.

Il suo ragazzo, infatti, sosteneva che con la barba rischiava di fargli male. E in parte era vero.  
Tooru riconosceva che la sua pelle si arrossava ogni qualvolta che la barba di Iwa gli sfiorava il corpo. Specie nelle parti più sensibili. Ma Oikawa la trovava incredibilmente eccitante e quindi aveva convinto Hajime a tenerla per quanto possibile.  
In realtà glielo aveva estorto nel mezzo di un blowjob che aveva reso Iwa incapace di intendere e di volere, ma giocare sporco valeva, almeno in quei casi.

La barba di Hajime nel mentre facevano l'amore amplificava tutto.

Il sesso mattutino in assoluto era il suo preferito. Non solo perché di solito era lento e pieno di dolcezza, ma anche perché era il momento della giornata in cui la barba si sentiva maggiormente.  
Vedere Iwa scoparlo con la barba ancora sfatta e gli occhi colmi di sonno e quieto amore era una delle tre cose migliori della sua vita (insieme ai panini al latte e i film sugli alieni).  
Era così maschio ed eccitante. Tooru avrebbe voluto che anche il suo ragazzo provasse quella sensazione. Ma a quanto pare madre natura era stata avara nei suoi confronti da quel punto di vista.

*********************************************

\- “Ah! Ti prego più veloce! Ti prego, ti prego, ti preg-oh OH DIO SI!” Tooru venne, seguito dopo qualche secondo dal suo ragazzo che gli si accasciò addosso. “Iwa-chan, sei pesante!”  
\- “Fino a due secondi fa non mi sembrava ti stessi lamentando”  
\- “Fino a due secondi fa non mi ricordavo nemmeno come mi chiamavo” disse Tooru con un sorrisetto storto prima di baciare a stampo il suo ragazzo sulle labbra.  
Hajime uscì da lui con accortezza, prese due fazzoletti dal comodino e ne diede uno a Tooru.  
Erano per la politica “usiamo il preservativo”, ma a volte, presi dalla passione poteva capitare che se ne dimenticassero.  
Dopo essersi puliti, ripresero il piumone che era finito in fondo al letto, e si ricoprirono. Tooru si ritrovò accoccolato sul petto nudo di Iwa, con Hajime che gli faceva i grattini sulla testa.  
Lo doveva ammettere era a tanto così da mettersi a fare le fusa. Aveva un debole per i grattini sulla testa, e Iwa-chan era sorprendentemente bravo.

\- “Sei tutto rosso” esordì Hajime all'improvviso, facendo ridestare Tooru dal limbo di relax in cui era caduto.  
\- “Cosa?”  
\- “La mia barba ti ha lasciato i segni su tutto il collo e il petto. Ti fa male? Dovevo accorciarla di più, te l'avevo detto!” disse Hajime corrucciato.  
Il sesso tra loro poteva anche essere molto acceso, ma era sempre attento e pattuito prima. Vedere quei segni rossi sulla pelle altrimenti perfetta del suo ragazzo facevano sentire Iwaizumi incredibilmente in colpa.  
\- “Te l'ho già detto, non mi fa male! Mi piace la tua barba. Ho solo una pelle incredibilmente sensibile, come i nobili d'altronde”  
\- “Proprio per questo my lord! È meglio che la mi barba plebea non si avvicini al suo corpicino reale”  
\- “Ma ti dico che mi piace, ti stai preoccupando per niente. Mi eccita sentirla sulla pelle. Se ce l'avessi anche io potrei farti provare quello che intendo” disse Tooru abbassando il tono come se se ne vergognasse.  
\- “A me invece piace che tu non ce l'abbia. Sei sempre così morbido. Non c'è una sola parte di te che non sia assolutamente morbida e baciabile” disse con un borbottio Iwaizumi.  
\- “Davvero? Non pensi che io sia, che ne so, poco maschio?”  
\- “Tooru se bastasse della peluria per essere uomini, allora la vecchietta del combini sotto casa sarebbe probabilmente più uomo di me e te messi insieme”.  
\- “Pfft, che scemo che sei”  
\- “Lo scemo qui sei tu. Smettila di sottovalutarti. Io non so come tu faccia ad avere un'autostima così alta e contemporaneamente avere una così bassa considerazione di te. Tooru la mancanza di barba è un fattore che non ti rende sicuramente meno uomo. Sei così e basta. E poi se dovessi lamentarmi di te sicuramente non mi lamenterei di quello. Ci sono ben altri fattori di cui potrei lamentarmi.”  
\- “Scusami?! Sono un uomo perfetto, sotto ogni punto di vista. Sono una specie di meraviglia scesa in terra, porta rispetto” proclamò Tooru con voce altisonante tirando un pizzicotto sul fianco del so ragazzo.  
\- “Vedi cosa intendevo? Sei davvero incredibile, tu” disse Hajime con una mezza risata.  
\- “Si direi che incredibile mi si addice” rispose Oikawa accoccolandosi maggiormente sul petto del suo ragazzo e lasciandoci un dolce bacio.

Non aveva la barba, era vero. Però si rese conto che con una ragazzo del genere al suo fianco, del destino proprio non poteva lamentarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno a tutti. In questo periodo di quarantena e di noia ho pensato fosse giunto il momento di pubblicare una mini storia, scritta due anni fa.
> 
> Spero vi possa far sorridere anche solo un pochino visti i tempi difficili.
> 
> Mi raccomando raga state a casa, questa situazione passerà e potremo a tornare a sfollare per Haikyuu anche per strada.
> 
> Vi saluto e a tempi migliori :)


End file.
